Talk:Monitor
Monitor Numbers If the number of the Ark's monitor came just from a guess, then I would like to point out that 7 to the power of -1 is actually 1 over 7, and not zero. Mechanized Overlord The numbers of the Moniters of Installations 01 and 00 do not make sense, (01-1)^7 = 0 and (00-1)^7 is undefined. -Σ The Purpose of Monitors Just some rampant speculation, someone tell me if its just crazy, but I noticed on the transcrips of The Oracle (Level) that 343 Guilty Spark said that the Gas Mine "predates Installation Alpha by several hundred years." and at the same time, said he designed its outbreak management systems. It has also been said (Though i forget where) that the unsucessful research on the Gas Mine led the Forerunners to construct the Halos. SO... That could mean that 343 Guilty Spark was created before Installation 04 was ever thought of. Fans have thought for a long time that the Monitors were created to service the Installations, but if the Monitors were made before the Halos were ever though of, then the original purpose of the Monitors was not to service the Halos, but to simply combat the flood. It might seem unimportant, but it raises the possibility that there were many monitors created, for every flood research facility the forerunners ever made, and that seven of them were eventually repurposed to "monitor" the installations. so, there is some reasoning why a Monitor for the Ark could appear. Another random thought: On Bungie's home page, the navigation bar on the bottom of both the Halo and Halo 2 sections contains a picture of a blue monitor (obviosuly 343 Guilty Spark) but the Halo 3 section has a grey monitor in that place. Is it possible that Bungie is considering a monitor for the arc? after all, they may very well not put another halo into the third game. The idea of fighting on a halo may be boring to them at this point. -ED 03:45, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :That could explain the great difference in the numbers of the Monitors, as well as the seven connection. If the number seven had some value in Forerunner culture, they could have chosen the Monitors for the Halos based on that. And I think there will be some fighting on or around Installation 05 because most of the characters were left there. I predict an Arbiter level based on securing the Brute-held cruiser 'Vadumee went after. However, I do agree with the idea of a Monitor at the Ark. --Dragonclaws 21:21, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ...and ramble on and on and on about the importance of the "Sacred Rings" with words I do not think he can even spell... -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi Names Has anyone noticed that the first names of all Monitors is a word expressing negative feelings after doing wrong (Guilty;Penitent)? :Yes. I guess the Forerunners were quite repentant. --Dragonclaws 09:12, 2 September 2006 (UTC) My friend thinks that the names of the monitors are all synonyms. Perhaps this is a good theory to note?--JohnSpartan117 03:23, 30 September 2006 (UTC) 16807? I think the grey monitor seen in the Halo 3 page may 16807, because the order seemed to lead to it. Any thoughts? [[User:Gonk123|'Gonk123']] (verobrain) 01:00, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :I reckon you're right, because if Halo 3 lets us play on another Halo (for whatever purpose) then we would presumably meet its Monitor. I agree that it could probably be the Monitor of Installation 06 (Halo 1 took place on Installation 04; Halo 2 took place on Installation 05; it seems logical that Halo 3 could take place on Installation 06). The games started on the fourth installation. What about the ones before those if it goes in that order?--prophit of war 23:04, 25 November 2006 (UTC) I just figured that out. NO NO! dont you get it! the master chief went to the ark!! mabye the white moniter is its own moniter! The evil O,malley 05:53, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Does anyone have a picture of this mysterious monitor, I can't seem to find it on Bungie's site. -- Avalon 05:02, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Trivia I added the fact that the monitor's eye is the marathon symbol to the trivia section - if I was wrong to do so, ''mea culpam.Andrew-147 17:13, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Combine all the Construct pages, or lengthen them Cause' their short and boring...-- Black Mercy 01:37, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to add any more details if you know them. -ED 22:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) First of all it never said that the monitor possesed shields.The monitor just appears to be indestructible but this is only in the game and even the game is'nt always a good source for everthing and where did you find the picture of a grey monitor?Halo3 21:20, 3 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :Remove the part about the shield if it doesn't sound right. And about the Grey monitor, the page says right there, its on the navigation bar of the Halo 3 section on Bungie.net -ED 22:04, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I edited the article yesterday night.Halo3 20:06, 4 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 If I recall it is mentioned in Halo The Flood that when A.I age the develope a quirky attitude.This is basically what happens with 343 Guily Spark as we se he is pretty much an aged A.I resulting in him being very quirky in attitude.Now if I recall and if I'm not mistaken 2401 pentitent tangent did not posses the same quirky attitude.Keep in mind it is mentioned that aged A.I develope a quirky attitude after long periods of time.Now think about this,considering the fact that 343 guilty spark has a quirky attitude and that 2401 penitent tanget posseses little if any quirkeness at all,would it become safe to say that 2401 penitent tanget is younger that 343 guilty spark.Halo3 03:41, 10 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Idea for the names of the Monitors I looked up the meaning of Guilty Spark and Penitent Tangent. Literally if you put them in Lamen's terms it means this: Guilty Spark = guilty off-shoot; Penitent Tangent = innocent off-shoot. Coincidence? I think NOT!! (okay maybe coincidence) -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:25, 17 July 2007 (UTC) The Colors As of now we know of 2 moniters, 1 red 1 blue. But Halo is constantly using the number 7 and coincidently there are 7 colors in the rainbow. on this I think its safe to assume that the other moniters will be the various colors of the raindbow, and if there is a moniter of the Ark it could possibly be white. -Ergna 19:16, 13 September 2007 (UTC)- Unbiased Judge? Is this a made-up name or there are sources that confirm it? --Felix-157 19:30, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Same here. I want to know if this is fanmade or an actual name. And if it is the Monitor's actual name, well, there goes 49 Anomalous Matrix (my name for it). Sephirose Or 49 Redeemed Vector -Felix-157 00:56, 21 October 2007 (UTC) The Rainbow Theory is Shot Notice anything interesting with 343 Guilty Spark after WARNING he turns red, goes psycho, and kills Johnson? Looks a lot like 2401 Penitent Tangent to me...which gives way to several possibilities: Did PT go rampant in the past? Did he, too, try to protect his ring from being destroyed in a similar fashion? Maybe Installation 05 was destroyed too, and a replacement was constructed, and a similar thing happened in the past that happened in Halo 3, and PT went nuts and killed the reclaimer sent to light the ring prematurely! That MUST be it. I am a genius. And yet a few naysayers have pointed out to me that GS goes red for a split-second when he fires his deathray-type beam, so maybe these musings are all for naught. But then again, that could mean that PT could have been stuck in "attack mode" when captured by Gravemind. What do you think? -Metaridley :A split second? What are they talking about? He stays red from the moment he fires his beam to when he talks to the Chief, turning blue for a bit, and then red again up until his death. He's read for the rest of game play. Kyouraku-taichou 23:40, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Gravemind keeps 2401 Penitent Tanget rampant after a fight Looks a lot like 2401 Penitent Tangent to me had gone rampant while in the grasp of the Gravemind. which gives way to several possibilities: Did PT go rampant in the past? Did he, too, try to protect his ring from being destroyed but captured while rampant and kept that way? Maybe Installation 05 was destroyed too, and a replacement was constructed, and a similar thing happened in the past that happened in Halo 3, and PT went rampant and tried to kill the flood sent to take the ring! That MUST be it. I am a genius.2202 Pity Star 01:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC)2202 Pity Star Offensive I thought the Monitors could attack, so why don't 343 Guilty Spark attack Tartarus when he was held by the Brutes? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:42, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Probably because Tartarus was a badass and was going to "rip your GS eye from it's socket," if he said another word. Really though, his beam probably isn't that powerful, just powerful enough to defend himself, if needs be, until help or Sentinels arrive. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 12:58, 13 November 2007 (UTC) The monitor could even fend off the Arbiter and the MC alone, why couldn't he defend himself? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:27, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe it's a violation of protocol? That seems to dictate his whole reasoning until "This installation is MINE!", probably caused by Rampancy or the Halo equivalent. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:42, 13 November 2007 (UTC) mabe proticol keeps it from using the beam unless of extreme flood contamination.BrentandParker Development names On the Halo 3 Legendary edition dvd, on the developers commentary Joseph Staten mentions the (joke) names of 2 other monitors; "7 Broken iPod" and "49 Fucking Lightbulb". I think it's mentioned during the credits of Halo 2. I don't know whether you want to include this or not because it's certainly not canon, but it was mentioned by Bungie. 210.50.109.121 14:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Mendicant Bias I notice that Mendicant Bias is listed as the Monitor of Installation 00. Now, while he was released into the Ark's systems by Truth and possibly able to gain control of its functions we don't know if he suddenly became the Monitor. Spark talks with another AI in one of the terminals, and this does not appear to be Mendicant but something else, perhaps the AI of the Ark. Does anyone have any thoughts about this? I don't know if he warrants Monitor status. Kyouraku-taichou 21:08, 16 January 2008 (UTC) *I noticed that Offensive bias is on the "Known monitors" section when Medicant is in the "Possible monitors" section. This doesn't make any sense as Offensive was sent to stop Medicant. So, if Offensive exists so does Medicant.--Odysseas-Spartan | 06:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :We don't even know if either of them were Monitors. They sound much more advanced than the caretakers of the Halo's. --'Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 20:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I understand. Its not about if they exist but if they are monitors. Ok, thanks.--Odysseas-Spartan | 06:38, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Still, they don't seem like monitors, and since Mendicant's number isn't a power of 7, he's probably not the Ark's monitor, since that would be monitor something 0. Arcdash 22:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Penultimate Strike Why does someone keep calling the monitor of 07 "Penultimate Strike" Can they confirm this? 02:57, 31 January 2008 (UTC)lovemuffin 8 colors for 8 monitors? For one thing it is very likely that the Ark has a monitor. Why wouldn't it. Anyway my main topic is the eye color. Due to the fact that 343 Guilty Spark and 2401 Penitent Tangent have blue and red as their eye color it may be possible that all monitors have their own invidivual eye color. And since there are technically 8 installations (including the Ark) it may be possible that each monitor has one of these colors: Red (2401 Penitent Tangent), Blue (343 Guilty Spark), Yellow, Green, Violet, Orange, Black, and White. ImmortalJoshua :That was the theory we had when we saw Halo 2's cutscene.. but Halo 3 disprove this theory as we see that Monitors would go into Red when threatened. The reason why Halo 2 didn't show these colour changes could be because Bungie didn't had the time to program Penitent-Tangent to change his colour to blue. (I believe the map you said is Backwash).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::In your last edit summary, you mentioned Backwash. How do you know he wasn't in combat mode then? The level description implies that the Flood is nearby. Canonically, he is captured by the Gravemind. His eye, like Spark when he got angry (so what if it was in Halo 3 - same storyline!), was red at that point. You're saying that it "may be possible", but you have no proof whatsoever, aside from the two Monitors shown in-game - and we already know that they change over to red when they get pissed off. ::Also, black light is UV (ultraviolet) light, which isn't usually visible to the naked eye; it wouldn't make too much sense for a Monitor to have UV light as an eye color. Smoke 14:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::It may be possible that Penitent's color is red by default ImmortalJoshua ::::Again with the "It may be possible". It may, it may not. In every single one of your speculative edits, your wording denotes uncertainty - you sound really unsure of your own hypotheses. Maybe you should check them and look for some actual proof so you don't sound so uncertain when trying to speculate on something. Smoke 15:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Hopefully that Halo Bible will be released someday so that we can put all this speculation to an end. But this theory of mine has no doubt in my mind. I'll try to come up with a diagram explaining it. ImmortalJoshua ::::::I doubt that will even do it. Are you sure it has no doubt in your mind? That's not what your text says. Smoke 18:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I am 100% faith in my theory. Along with my other theories that I've posted up. ImmortalJoshua :No, you don't. If you did have "100% faith" in your "theory", you would sound a lot more certain - and you'd have more conclusive proof. All I see is baseless speculation, full of uncertainties, out of you. My suggestion to you is to go fix yourself - learn how to research and come up with real proof and not more crackpot hypotheses - and don't friggin' speculate on something that's not even out yet! Smoke 14:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :What other theories? Can you list them?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Rampancy Guilty Spark did NOT go rampant. His programming told him to protect his Halo at any cost, and that's what he did, just like in Halo 1. He did, don't you think stopping the Flood would have higher priority than saving his little ring? And by the way, sign your posts. H91 17:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Overall halo's purpose was to eriticate the flood via starving them. Spark must have been rampant for some time even before the events of Halo CE. There is not anthour option. (Or his computer core might of been damaged) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_Shooter Defensive Repulsor When you begin fighting Guilty Spark (before Johnson shoots him) Spark is able to push you back with an orange wide cone-shaped ray. Shouldn't this be in his list of weapons or abilities? Do we know any more about this besides the fact it can not just resist or stop, but push back, a Spartan-II in MJOLNIR? SquirrellyOtter 04:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess it could be a reverse of his antigravity system in the moniters um casing. Then it might have been focused into a beam then fired from his eye. Also this is power is kinda like an exploshen you can't really catorcrories. It might also be energy from the halo ring itself channeled into a pushing force. It's fairly hard to explain. I guess it could also be vented heat pushing everbody away. I guess we will never know. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_Shooter I believe it may already be listed. Think, one of the weapons/abilities on the list is an anti gravitational thing that allows the monitor to manipulate terrain... and possibly other objects... Including walking tanks with shields... (Spartans)142CynicalShock (talk) 03:53, March 3, 2015 (UTC)142CynicalShock Monitor and Librarian linked? In the campaign of Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary edition, the level "the Library" had a terminal involving Guilty Spark. Towards the end of the terminal, the monitor replies "but at the end, we are only a fragment of her briliance to us; and at the end, she did not appreciate the nature of my situation here." and also "Frag-frag-fragm-, Fragment yes! Oh dear, here it comes a again." I would also include that Guilty Spark left a rather ambiguous remark about how he acts like one other (05-032 Medicant Bias?) and that his rage requires the librairan to calm. Just a speculation that I wanted to post before abusing the "editing" of the article "Librarian." Please discuss, I am rather curious about the topic at hand. Color contriversity about color debunked? Now that the terminals show that there are definetly a variety of different monitors with colors. Can we delete the rest of the edits refering that "monitor colors may not be true." Updates Required? #i originally came to this page looking for background on monitors' position as Oracles in the Covenant faith but found nothing. if there is a page relating to that can someone tell me please? #"Creation"'s listing the Composer as the device to create all monitors may be incorrect. the Forerunners seemed to be able to extract life essences of various life forms and transfer them to diffrent machines, according to Cryptum and Promordial. while i would agree that the Composer was involved in these instances, saying it (or he?) was used to create every monitor not only seems unlikely, but also outright false. #i'd like to see some citation in respect to the claim that 343 Guilty Spark was created from Chakas. Primordial, SPOILER which takes place after the events of Halo 3, sees the interrogation of Chakas (as a monitor) by ONI. knowing that Spark is destroyed at the end of Halo 3, it'd be impossible for Spark and monitor Chakas to be one and the same unless a copy was somehow made of Chakas SPOILER. in that case, i would still like to see some citation. #*i was at 94% in Primordial when i created this section so i'd like to apologize for posting before finishing the entire book. i still feel like calling Chakas and Spark one and the same wouldn't be entirely true, but i guess that argument should be moved to Spark's talk page. killa_beez14 02:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) #the "Known Monitors" section lists the monitors in relation to the installations they oversaw. based on the recent Forerunner saga (i know, i'm gettin tired of citing the same source too but i'm just trying to add some credibility to my claims) the definition of the monitors may need to be changed. currently they're viewed simply as the caretakers of Forerunner installations but in reality they were simply machines created for various purposes. yes, key installations like the Halos were given single, higher level monitors to oversee everything but saying that's all they did would be like saying your car exists solely to take you from home to work (assuming you have a social life). #Mendicant Bias' little description/summary lists him as the "thief and temporary AI of Installation 07". i think he should be given a little more credit than that. after all, SPOILER he took control of, and fired, 5 Halos simultaneously. as well as shutting down all sentinels, ships, monitors, ancillas, and Forerunner armor (in some cases even controlling them as well) in the Forerunner capital. i realize that would be alot to post in that small section so maybe somethin like "had complete control over Forerunner defense systems"? or "thief of Forerunner defenses"?SPOILER #this probably should've been 4 or 5 but, Mendicant Bias is listed as a monitor when in fact he's actually an embodied, Contender-class ancilla (basically a Forerunner super-AI) which is probably why he could directly control pretty much any computer system he wanted. i'm not talkin like how Spark could tell the sentinels of 04 to attack something, i'm saying he could possess any machine he wanted and do the attacking himself. for example: lower level monitors being controlled by him would turn green, his color. #SPOILER Genemender Folder of Fortune, a Lifeworker who became a monitor to resist both the Captive and the Flood SPOILER, as well as the Warden, "prison-keeper and guardian of mercy", should be added to the list of named monitors. i can provide page numbers and all that other bibliography crap if necessary. #also, i do not believe Installation 00 ever had an official monitor to oversee it (probably at the Librarian's request). i know that Bias eventually took over the position but i don't think he was taking another monitor's job away or anything. i don't have anything to back this claim up but perhaps 00 should be taken off the list until proven otherwise? if not then maybe the other 5 Halos SPOILER as well as the other Ark SPOILER should be added to the list and simply left blank? i know it just sounds like i'm nit-picking, but i tend to focus on the details. killa_beez14 01:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Removal of Monitor 000 (Unknown Monitor of the Ark?) from the list? We don't have any information on it and it's number does not follow the pattern. More importantly, though, the Halo installations were all Sword worlds. The Ark is the place where they are made. So they are completely different and most likely don't follow the same caretaker numbering scheme as the Halos themselves (ie (n-1)^7) which does work for Installations 1-7. This list also neglects the Greater Ark, which suggests an even smaller likelyhood that the Arks follow the (n-1)^7 scheme. Thoughts? Threefourthree (talk) 22:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC)threefourthree